If an installation device is attached on a component mounting machine before the start of production or during production, it is determined whether using the installation device is allowed. Thus, degradation of production quality due to incompatibility of the installation device is prevented. As an example of such a component mounting line management device, the disclosure disclosed in PTL 1 or PTL 2 is exemplified.
In the disclosure disclosed in PTL 1, classification category data including the type or the category of the parts feeder is read from a category data memory section built in a parts feeder which accommodates components. Thus, in the disclosure disclosed in PTL 1, the classification category data which has been read and feeder data indicating the correct classification category are compared to each other so as to determine whether the parts feeder is right.
As disclosed in PTL 2, location data and maintenance management data are recorded in a database. The location data indicates a location of a parts cassette which accommodates components, and includes a storage position of each parts cassette and an installation position in the component mounting machine. The maintenance management data includes history data indicating a history of the parts cassette. As disclosed in PTL 2, every time the parts cassette is moved, the bar code of the parts cassette is read by a portable terminal, and the maintenance management data of the parts cassette is transmitted to the database along with the location data. Thus, as disclosed in PTL 2, the maintenance management data is managed along with the location of the parts cassette.